A Lovely Affair Part 1
by Kisa19
Summary: NEW STORY DYNAMIC! Kisa is a close friend of the Spirit detectives and demons known as the Yu-Yu-Hakusho group. Recently, it was discovered she is descendant of a demon, like Yusuke in a way. When she goes into heat, she realizes her true feelings for a member of the group, but how does he feel exactly? Is it just sex? And what happens when others take an interest?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! _

_The name's Kisa19 =D This is my first one-shot ever so I hope you all enjoy it! Comment or message with any constructive criticisms or praises. _

_Thanks and love,_

_Kisa19_

_P.S I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the sexy characters in it.  
_

* * *

"I have to leave around midnight," Ron said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so you'll be off around ten a.m. right?" I asked.

He reached out and pushed the strap to my gown down with a lecherous smile. He nodded. I almost grimaced but put on a brave smile, pretending to be into it as he groped my breast. There was no foreplay with Ron, there was no sweetness, nor any roughness. It was straight missionary, and nothing else. I was pushed back onto the bed and he dropped his pants and underwear. I looked over his body and couldn't help but compare him to my new friends. Sure, for human standards, Ron was decent. He was tall, slightly broad, and even had some muscle definition, but he lacked true strength and sexual prowess. Hell, even Kuwabara had more charm than him. I shook my head and focused on him as he pumped in and out. It took all my strength not to throw him off of me. I buried my face in his neck and pretended to have an orgasm, moaning and writhing as if in the throes of passion. He believed it, as always, and proceeded to ejaculate, quickly jumping up and running to the shower. I closed my eyes, feeling revolted with myself, and pulled the blankets over me. Soon enough he left for work and I laid in the silence, hating how I had suddenly fallen out of love with him.

"Tch," I heard.

I whipped my head to the window right as the fire demon himself climbed in.

"What the hell Hiei? How long have you been there?" I snarled.

I pulled the covers up a little farther onto my body and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Long enough to know you fake it," he snorted.

My face deepened in color fast. It was true, but I sure as hell didn't want him knowing.

"Yeah right, you're just jealous my husband and I have each other to screw," I snapped.

His eyes rolled.

"If that's human sex I'm glad I've never partaken with a mortal," he muttered.

He sat on the window ledge and a gentle breeze rolled in, hitting my bare shoulders.

"I'll have you know humans are great lovers," I replied.

I leaned over, pulling the blanket tighter, and reached for my night shirt. Before I could pull it up, a large foot stomped on it. My eyes traveled up the leg and right as I saw the waist, I was shoved back. Surprise made me catch my breath.

"Girl, if you think you're fooling me for a moment, you're wrong," he hissed into my ear.

Shivers slid down my spine and I swallowed thickly.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

Our eyes met.

"Until I was pressed against you, you weren't aroused," he replied.

'How does he know that?!'

"I can smell it, all demons can, and he did nothing for you," he explained, "Now this, is making you wet."

His voice hit a lower octave and my eyes fluttered shut. I would _not_ admit it, but he wasn't wrong.

"W-What makes you think it's you?" I whispered.

In response, his thigh pressed against my core, making me stifle a gasp.

"Girl, you are in heat, and thus your scent is 10 times amplified, and the fact it's for me is calling me more."

I opened my mouth to respond but he slammed his mouth against mine. I fought back as much as I could. I was married! No matter how much I fancied him I wouldn't break the sanctity of my marriage.

"Your marriage means nothing now that your demon blood is coming in, you are not meant to be with him," he growled.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" I snapped, finally meeting his eyes again.

My chest became heavier and I tried in vain to look away.

"Give in girl, we both want it."

He voice was sinful temptation wrapping around my mind, coercing me as if it were a spell. He stared at me, as if waiting for an answer.

"Let me show you how a real man feels."

I closed my eyes, looked away, but nodded none-the-less.

'I'm going to hell,' I thought.

"And I'm here to welcome you," he muttered.

A single tear fell down my cheek as I let the covers be pulled.

Lava poured down my neck in the form of kisses as he moved quickly. It almost pained me when he pulled away.

"Don't stop," I begged.

Silence greeted my plea but in the quiet I heard the soft drop of material and a zipped being pulled. The blanket was pulled down to the foot of the bed and I almost blushed as I sat in scrutiny of this god-like demon. It made me nearly frightened. I had never been with a demon. Would it hurt? Or would it be like with Ron, extremely dull?

"I promise it will not be dull, as for the pain, I can't promise anything."

I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Are you going to stand there or actually do something?" I asked softly.

"I'm enjoying looking at you and by your reaction, you don't mind it," he teased.

I cracked open one eye and almost gasped when I saw his hand moving fast near his pelvis.

"I can't be that attractive," I joked.

He stopped and instantly I was flipped and shoved onto my hands and knees. Fingers pushed hard against my wet folds and I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

"See Kisa, that is where you are wrong," he muttered.

I rested on my forearms and let my head fall forward, my world being encompassed in his blissful attention. His fingers were removed and I felt the bed moving.

"Hiei?" I asked.

He said nothing but I felt heat near my lower lips and then they were spread. His tongue pressed hot and hard against my clit, flicking fast. Pleasure overtook me quickly; my hands clenched and my mouth fell open, spilling pants and moans. It felt like electricity was roaming through me, from my clit to my belly, tightening and growing.

"H-Hiei, oh god," I whimpered.

I never knew something could feel so good, but I sure didn't want him to stop. Sadly, he did just that.

"Tell me what you want girl," he ordered.

"I want you to keep licking me, and put your fingers in me," I said softly.

I heard a soft growl and was rewarded with just what I asked. His fingers worked me fast and hard, brushing against something that had to be my g-spot. It caused my hips to buck. I felt his free hand grip my ass and I was pulled closer to him. The action struck a chord in me and my orgasm built to the point I almost had to hold it back. Trying to stop a loud moan, a whimper managed to crawl out.

'Don't hold it in, come,' he ordered mentally.

I let out a breath but caught it right back as he bit my clit. It sent me over and waves crashed over me rapidly. I couldn't get enough of his fingers, but it wasn't enough.

"Hiei, fuck me, please," I whimpered.

In a flash, I was nearly crying, in pleasure and pain as he entered me. His fingers dug into my hips. He took it slow, obviously in an attempt to soothe me, but it wasn't good enough.

"No, I want you to fuck me, hard," I whispered.

"Beg for it," he demanded.

"Please, please Hiei, fuck me, make me come again," I cried.

His fingers tightened and began slamming hard into me. Tears filled my eyes as he stretched me beyond anything before. It was painful, but it felt good in a twisted way. I could hear his grunts and pants, fueling my second orgasm.

"I told you I would show you the full potential of a demon did I not?" he asked.

"Yes," I panted.

Suddenly I was pulled onto his waist, facing him. I leaned against him and let my head fall to the side, exposing my neck to him. He started lowering me back onto his cock and I groaned. He was warm and so thick. He rose and walked towards the wall, where I gasped at the cold contact against my back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and instantly he rocked his hips. I winced as he went deeper than before, but clung to him. His breath covered my neck as he panted and groaned. I gently shifted my hips and he rubbed against my g-spot. The pressure intensified and I felt on the brink of another climax.

"Are you close?" he asked.

I nodded with a whimper.

"Good, I want to feel you come on my dick," he whispered.

I bit my lip and dug my nails into his back, preparing as my body clenched.

"A-ah-unh-y-yes f-f-fuck Hiei!" I cried.

To my surprise and discomfort, teeth sunk into my neck. A scream wrenched from my throat, but my body shook, my pleasure taken to a whole other level. I felt him jerk and clench against me.

"Kisa," he grunted against my bleeding neck.

Large amounts of his warm seed poured into me, until I felt some leak out. I held tightly onto him and felt him rest me against the wall. I nervously looked at his face, for any sign of anger or regret. He leaned in and gently kissed me. I let a small smile slip to my face.

"Was that good enough for you?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard I had to lean on him for balance after he sat me down. He frowned as I walked to the bed.

"Hiei, if I had ever known something could feel so good, I would have done it years ago," I whispered.

A tiny smirk came to his face.

"Good," was all he said, coming and laying in the bed next to me.

I hesitated but touched his chest. Goose bumps popped up on his skin and he looked over at me. He obviously read my thoughts and pulled me close, letting me rest on his chest.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Hn."

I fell asleep shortly, with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said this was supposed to be a one-shot of series of one-shots but I've decided to make it into a story. I'm not sure how long it will be but I have a plot line for it!_

_This chapter is a little short. It's basically just a filler, with a couple plot changes. Hope you enjoy. I will have another posted within a week hopefully! _

* * *

The bed felt cold next to me as I rolled over, my eyes fluttering open in surprise.

'Did I dream everything with Hiei?'

After a quick stretch and my feet hit the floor, I knew it was no dream. I ached to the high heavens and my legs were stiff.

"I'm home honey!" a voice yelled.

I quickly threw my shirt on and pulled some shorts on right as he entered the room.

"Whoa, you're just waking up?" Ron asked.

I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep well last night," I murmured.

He nodded and quickly stripped out of his clothes, heading to the shower. I waited until the water was on and ran downstairs, wanting to be far away from him. Tears clouded my vision and half-way down I fell to my knees.

"I- I can't believe I actually did that. Why did I let him- Why did I encourage it? It's not even his fault, it's mine," I sobbed.

I tried to stand but just managed to fall back to my kneeling position.

"Kisa! Are you okay?" Ron yelled, stomping down the stairs quickly.

As I looked up and met his eyes, I felt empty. It finally hit me. I really was not in love with him. I care for him, and don't want him hurt, but there was no love.

"We have to talk," I murmured.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head and stood with his help. It felt awkward having his arm around me, leading me downstairs to tell him I wasn't happy. He was too caring. It made the guilt hit me harder.

"So what's wrong?" Ron asked, letting me sit on the couch.

My stomach fluttered hard as I played with my nails.

"I don't think this is working, us, I mean," I whispered.

Nothing was said in reply.

"I- I just, I never realized that while I care about you, I don't really have that attraction for you anymore."

Again, he said nothing. Finally I looked up at him.

"Say something!" I begged.

A sigh passed his mouth and he adjusted.

"I'm glad you finally said something Kisa, it's been killing me. I felt something was wrong, that you weren't happy. I wasn't either, but I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

My mouth fell open. Is that why everything was so bland between us? Neither of us had a spark for the other.

"And there's something else," he started.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and to my right the door swung open. We both looked up in surprise and my heart nearly stopped. Hiei stood there, a decapitated body at his feet.

"Girl, come, now," he demanded.

"Wh-What? Why? What's going on?" I demanded.

"You're being targeted," was all he said before coming to my side and picking me up.

"But what about Ron?" I asked.

His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"They're not interested in the human," he said.

I gave a look at Ron and he waved me off with a smile.

"We'll talk after you're safe," he assured me.

"Thank you," I replied.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried through the air and on top of buildings. I buried my face in Hiei's neck and held my breath.

'Don't look down, don't look down,' I kept chanting in my head.

"You're safe idiot, I'm not going to drop you," he snorted.

"It's not the falling that scares me, it's more the just being up high," I replied.

"I'll repeat myself only once, I won't drop you, you're safe," he said.

I hesitated but looked up at the area surrounding us. It was about sundown and the sky was colored with pinks and purples and blues. It was a beautiful contrast with the harsh grey buildings of the town.

"I trust you," I murmured.

"Hn," was all he said in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello All!_

_So in my opinion Kurama/Yoko is one of the most attractive men in YYH. Thus, this chapter includes him =] Hope you enjoy!_

_Kisa19_

* * *

Chapter Three

"So he's not even in our dimension right now?" I asked.

Kurama smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid not Kisa, but he should be back soon," he said.

"Why are you worried about short stuff anyway? Got a crush?" Yusuke teased.

My eyebrows lowered dangerously before I tossed my cup of hot coffee on him. The steam swirled around him as he jumped up and ran around the kitchen screaming.

"Shut up idiot, it's too early for that," Genkai grumbled, as she entered the door.

"Bu-Bu-But she threw coffee on me, COFFEE!" he yelled.

Genkai looked at me and winked.

"Then she's come a long way," she said.

I couldn't hold back a snicker as Yusuke fell in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Anyway, this is a little too busy for my morning routine, time for a shower," I sighed.

I excused myself and headed upstairs. It really worried me and upset me that Hiei was still gone. I was finally told this morning that he was in the makai instead of the human world. He left as soon as he dropped me off here, and without even saying goodbye. It kind of stung.

'But that's Hiei, cares about no one except his little group of friends,' I thought sadly.

"Are you okay Kisa?" Kurama's soft voice asked.

I turned in surprise with a hand on my heart.

"Don't do that shit Kurama! Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded.

He grinned and apologized.

"That's beside the point, you never answered my question," he said.

"Yeah, it's just, well, I don't know if Hiei told you but he and I slept together. I'm just unsure of what that means. I mean, are we friends with benefits? Or was it just a one-night stand? Because honestly, I don't think I could go back to humans," I muttered.

The look on his face was priceless. He coughed, trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry, I know that was a little much all at once but it's been killing me," I confessed.

"That's alright, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me Kisa, how about you take a shower and we can talk afterwards?" he offered kindly.

I nodded and he patted my shoulder.

"It'll all be okay," he promised.

Then it hit me like a brick wall, as want and need crawled all over my skin radiating from his hand. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and hurried into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice from behind the door.

It took all my strength to leave the door shut and my body shook in restraint.

"I'm fine Kurama, just need to shower," I said in a strained voice.

I could feel his uncertainness and worry radiating through the door almost, which made me smile.

"Thank you," I added.

"No problem, I'll be downstairs," he said.

I let out a breath and tried to shake the feelings off, but they wouldn't go away.

"God damn it Hiei, for all the times to leave me with these guys you have to do it when I'm in heat," I growled in anger.

I crawled my pathetic ass into the shower and started the water. As the cold streams hit my chest, my nipples hardened to an extreme point. I groaned and leaned against the wall. Even cold water couldn't help!

'This is hell,' I mentally moaned in distress.

I balled my fists and hit the wall lightly. Was it possible to die from sexual arousal? I wasn't sure. Trying to get my mind off of it, I started wondering about exactly who was after me. We still weren't sure, and it was frightening. I would have been even more scared but I had my friends to protect me. They're all strong and could protect me. Kurama with his devious sly mind, Yusuke with his brutal fighting, and Kuwabara with his spirit swords that were just amazing. All were fine men, built to save the damsel in distress, which would surely be me. Hmm, how could I thank them for saving me? My mind began to wander to forbidden ground as I slid to my butt, my hand trailing between my legs. A soft gasp passed my lips as I found my clit, gently stroking. Images of the boys all around me, letting me please them, filled my mind. Steam curled around me and kept me warm as I explored my body. It was almost as pleasurable as Hiei, _almost_. Rather rapidly my end built up. My pants turned into moans and I felt my slick entrance, daring to explore father. I switched tracks in my fantasy to Kurama. He seems like he would be the most giving lover. Just imagining his fingers were inside me threw my pleasure up another level.

"Kurama," I whispered.

I could almost taste my climax and frantically pumped myself, wanting the beautiful release.

"Kurama, oh, mmm," I moaned.

Suddenly the shower curtain was thrown back and I was picked up. I closed my eyes in fear and cried out until a hand was placed over my mouth. I heard unzipping of material and was consequently lowered, something warm and hard pressed against me.

"Sweet girl, you have no idea what you've brought upon yourself," a seemingly familiar voice purred into my ear.

I opened one eye cautiously and gasped at the sight.

"A-Are you the one after me?" I asked quietly.

He just chuckled.

"Ah little Kisa, I forgot you were never told about me, Yoko. I am the demon that resides in Kurama," he explained.

His voice made me shiver and I bit my lip.

"How do I know that's the truth?" I asked.

"Does it matter? You're going to get what you've been wanting," he said with a smirk.

My face turned beet red and I looked away.

"Come now Kisa, don't worry," he teased, "I won't hurt you too much."

"S-So do I call you Yoko or Kurama?" I asked with an embarrassed grin.

"Yoko," he said.

I nodded and a look of pain flashed across my face and he let me slide down. His head entered me slightly and it hurt, almost as much as Hiei had.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot you're not accustomed to demon size yet," he said with humor laced in his voice.

I shook my head.

"Let me help with that then," he purred.

I was lifted high into the air and a squeal came out strangled.

"Y-Yoko, I'm afraid of heights," I whispered.

"Well, maybe this will help that fear then," he replied casually.

I questioned his response but was answered promptly as his fingers pushed into me gently. My head fell back slightly and pleasure coursed through my body, making me gasp and pant repeatedly.

"You smell delicious Kisa, you're like raw honey," he murmured.

I knew what was coming next thanks to Hiei, but was surprised as he removed his fingers. They were replaced quickly by his warm tongue. My back arched as my mouth opened in a silent scream. Sweat began to build on my forehead and lower back while he continued. He was a magician. It took little time to bring me shockingly close, my legs shaking around him. My hands came down and found his hair. To my astonishment, I found ears. I started stroking gently and heard him growl against me, causing my body to jump in surprise. As I pulled gently on his ear, it was like I turned on a switch. He furiously increased the speed of his tongue and I felt bliss overcome me. My body shook and a long moan finally came from me.

"Yoko!" I whimpered as he kept at it, "Yoko, please, I'm sensitive."

I gently pushed against his head and was brought down, right onto his hard dick. Pain filled me as it felt like he went miles inside of me. Finally he could go no farther and began thrusting.

"Jesus Yoko," I hissed, my nails biting into his skin.

"I love when you say my name little one," he said huskily against my ear.

I shuddered and tightened instinctively on him. He let out a low growl and I smiled slightly.

"I like it when you growl," I murmured, managing to look into his eyes.

He smirked.

"Do you now?" he asked in a sly tone.

I nodded and suddenly he pulled our mouths together. He tasted like a mixture of me and something minty. I quickly responded and deepened the kiss, wanting more of him in any way possible. We broke to breathe and I rested my head against him. I finally felt brave enough and started rocking my hips to meet him, somehow allowing him deeper. It felt painful yet incredibly amazing as he stretched through me, taking me to heights I had not known until then. It felt hard to breath and I knew I was close again.

"Harder Yoko, I want it to hurt more," I whispered against his collar bone.

Suddenly my hair was yanked back and I was roughly pulled down. My eyes squeezed in pain, trying to endure it, until he released my hair. It felt like endorphins rushed through my body and I lifted myself enough to kiss him again. Gently his teeth caught my lip and our eyes met. It felt like the whole world was gone until I was brought back with an explosive feeling. My breath stopped for a moment and I clung to him, not wanting the feeling to end. Every thrust he gave felt better and better, prolonging my pleasure.

"Kisa," he paused to growl, "Little one, give me your neck."

I exposed my neck and he bit low, at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I cried out and felt him release, his body shaking slightly against me.

"Yoko," I murmured with a smile.

"Come, we need to clean you up," he said.

I nodded and we quickly cleaned up the mess we made on ourselves.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much better," I replied.

I couldn't help a small girlish giggle as he patted my butt.

"Go rest, you're going to need it," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!_

_I'm surprised, I've written my next chapter in just a day from the last one! Well, I hope you all enjoy it. And yes, there is smut again! ^_^ Kurama is just irresistable! _

_Thank you MizoresSlave, for the review and follow! Yes, I will explain the neck biting in the end, the reason it's not explained as of now can be put to Kisa knowing basically nothing of the demon traditions. =] And yes, I've come to the conclusion, this story will have a lot of lemon involved in it, but with a plot line ha-ha. It's kinda like a smut book on steroids!_

_As for the biting the neck, there are many different authors who portray this in different ways, so no, this will not be exactly like other "marking" bites in other stories. I wrote this form of marking for fun. And yes, it will be explained more later. =]_

* * *

As I came into the kitchen, I saw Kurama quickly turn from me, paying attention to the stove.

"Hey Kurama!" I said happily.

It was quiet as I poured a glass of orange juice. After a couple seconds, it actually began to bother me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" Kurama asked in reply.

I tried to look into his face but he kept making excuses to turn. Finally I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Kisa, I am so sorry about earlier, I should have had better control, but I-"

I shook my head as I laughed softly.

"Shut up dork, you don't need to apologize," I replied.

His face looked surprised.

"I basically ravaged you," he sighed, his face turning red.

It made him look even cuter.

"In case you don't remember, I was kind of fantasizing… about _you_, so it's actually my fault," I admitted, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Oh no Kisa! What you were doing, it's natural, but-"

I jumped up and planted a soft kiss on him. He froze and I giggled, pulling away.

"Good, now that you're quiet, listen," I ordered playfully, "One, you do not need to feel bad, it was very welcomed or else I might have gone nuts, Two, we can pretend it didn't happen if it will make you feel better, and Three, I owe you big time so if you ever need a favor that I can give, just let me know."

His cheeks turned even redder as he nodded.

"Now, does anyone even know when Hiei is coming back?" I asked him.

"We're not sure," he replied.

I nodded with a sigh. I pulled myself up onto the counter and watched him make stir-fry, extremely interested since it's a food I have yet to master.

"Are you interested in learning how to make this? Or just really bored," he teased.

I grinned and pointed to the wok.

"This is a dish I have yet to accomplish," I replied, "It kills me."

He smiled and beckoned me over. For the next half hour we cooked together, him helping me learn a few new techniques, and me teasing him occasionally about earlier that day. Overall it was fun and we managed to make enough food for everyone plus left overs.

"Ah yeah! Something smells great!" Yusuke yelled, running down.

I hip-bumped Kurama and winked, setting the table. He cleared his throat with a blush and started serving plates.

"Wow, you guys cooked all of this?!" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

I nodded and took a seat next to Genkai.

"We need to start your training," she said.

I nodded but was surprised into ducking as she threw a fist at me.

"What the hell Genkai?!" I snapped.

"Genkai?" Kurama asked.

Everyone but Yusuke looked surprised.

"You'll get used to it Kisa, she tends to start training when you least expect it, at least she gave you a warning," he said in a bored tone, picking at the food.

I narrowed my eyes and slapped him in the back of the head as Genkai chased me out of the back door. Before I could make it down the steps I ate wood, my face going numb. I groaned and stood quickly, not wanting to be jumped on.

"Since we don't know what demon you are, we will be training you in the basics until we see something relatively significant," Genkai said.

"Fine, fine, what's first?" I grumbled.

"Run up and down the steps three times, after that we'll move onto meditation," she said.

She sat on the top step and pulled out a cigarette. My mouth fell open but I knew there was no sense in arguing. This woman meant business. I turned towards the stairs and started the torture that would continue all night and into the morning of the next day. By the time I managed to get to bed, it was about five in the morning. Upon sighting the bed, I quickly flopped down, too tired to take off my clothes. On top of the physical pain, I was in sexual pain. The whole time I trained, I could feel the soreness from Kurama, and it turned me on slightly.

"Damn being a demon, I'd rather go back to a human," I growled angrily.

A knock came at my door and I called the person in. I was really surprised when Kurama came in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear you, is everything okay?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just in pain," I replied with a soft smile, "Nothing to worry about, you can go on to bed."

"Actually I just woke up," he replied, smiling.

That made me laugh.

"Wow, Genkai really kicked my ass for hours huh?" I groaned.

"Yes, actually, that's one reason I came in," he said.

I raised my eyebrow and he sat on the bed by my feet.

"Would you like a massage to help relax?"

My mind immediately flashed to bad places and I blushed.

"A foot rub would be nice, but I'd avoid higher up on my body," I murmured.

His face turned as red as mine and he picked up my foot. I leaned over to my bedside table and grabbed my vanilla lotion, handing it to him.

"You like vanilla a lot don't you?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, you tend to wear vanilla perfume, and your body wash and shampoo are vanilla," he explained.

"Oh, yeah, it's my second favorite scent," I replied happily.

Honestly it surprised me that he realized that, but then again he seemed to keep tabs on everything. Gently his hands caressed my feet, seeming to take away the pain of the day. If my groans were a signal, I think he could tell I was enjoying it. Soon enough, he worked his way up my legs.

"Kurama," I warned softly.

He just smiled and continued rubbing. When he got to my knees, he brushed right behind the knee-cap and I shivered. He caught my eye and I bit my lip, looking away. I really had to control myself. It's not like I could just attack any man showing attention to me. My resolve started breaking as he kept playing with the behind of my knee.

"You should probably stop," I warned.

"I'm enjoying your reaction," he admitted.

My mouth dropped as he smirked. So he was doing it on purpose!

'Two can play at that game,' I said to myself.

I stopped his hands and climbed onto my knees and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back.

"I owe you something, and I think I'm going to choose my payment," I said.

He nodded and it made me really happy to know he trusted me. I gently ran my hand up his shirt and dragged my nails back down. He twitched and he mouth parted. I came to his pants and unbuttoned them. My hand began exploring and I found him. It was large even though it was only semi-erect. Mentally I compared him to Hiei and Ron. Ron's, of course, was smallest, Hiei's seemed a little thicker but shorter than Kurama's, and Kurama's was the largest in length, and definitely not lacking in thickness. It made me excited just touching it. I bit my lip and worked on his pants, pulling them down with a little struggle. He chuckled and helped me pull them all the way off. Finally he was mostly nude beneath me and I loved it. I quickly grasped him and lowered my head, eager to try to give head for the first time. He gasped when my mouth closed. I took no time learning the contours and sensitive places on his dick. He tasted amazing and I began working harder to make him come, wanting to taste that as well. He pants became heavy and his hand found my head. He softly pushed me down farther and I allowed him. I wanted to please him, and test my limits at the same time. He became harder and I knew it was going to happen. His hand gripped my hair and he moaned softly.

"Kisa," he groaned.

I quickly swallowed all he offered, pulling away to lick the little drop that managed to come out after I stopped. His chest was rising and falling fast and I smiled, happy with my self. I laid down and curled up against him, letting my fingers trace designs on his torso.

"Was that okay? I've never done it before," I murmured.

I was almost scared to hear the response.

"You did, well, I can't really describe it," he said, tipping my head up.

I saw him smile and knew it was a good thing.

"Good," I replied.

"Now, we have the issue of you," he murmured quietly.

I bit my lip and let him instruct me where to lie. He finished undressing and undressed me as well. Slowly he positioned himself and filled me, making my eyes close in ecstasy. It was a tender love-making feeling, something I had never experienced. He felt so good in me, filling me up and moving in the perfect rhythm. Heat seemed to surround us as his body smoothly moved against mine. Even gentle, it was one of the most amazing sensations I had ever experienced. I was definitely right; Kurama was a very giving lover. I reached up and ran my hand into his beautiful locks, entangling my fingers. He leaned down and kissed my ear gently, making me shiver.

"You feel amazing," he whispered.

I couldn't hold back a soft giggle and I nuzzled my cheek against his.

"So do you, you're magnificent," I murmured.

I felt his breaths hot against my neck, but cooling down the sweat-dampened area as well. He slowed and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

He gave me a smile as he pulled out and reached for my hand. Confused, I climbed to my knees, letting him sit against the headboard and then pull me. Finally I caught the idea.

"I-I've never done it this way," I mumbled.

My face got hot in embarrassment.

"All the more reason to do it now," he replied.

I hesitated but as I caught his beautiful eyes in the moonlight I felt entranced, and once again felt like I needed to do whatever would make him happy. With his help I maneuvered myself on top of him and slowly settled down. The further down I went, the harder it was to breathe and I had to brace myself against him as I hit my stopping point.

"I never thought this would feel so good."

"And you're not even moving yet," he murmured with a smirk.

I bit my lip and finally started moving. His hands grasped my hips firmly and he instructed me silently how to move, making both of us moan. Soon it felt too good to continue slow and the sounds of skin on skin filled the air, with my little outbursts and his grunts mixed in. I slowed and he looked at me in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Kurama, this might sound weird…" I started, playing with the ends of his hair, "But can you growl? Or is that just Yoko?"

He chuckled and pulled me to him. I started moving, expecting no answer, but was pleasantly shocked as he growled against my ear softly. His hand cupped the back of my head and he captured my lobe between his lips.

"For you Kisa, I'll try anything," he murmured.

I silently thanked him and let pleasure take over my movements, focusing on him inside of me and his voice in my ear. It all began to be too much and I grasped his shoulders hard. He seemed to know why I reacted so and started thrusting against me. He pulled my face so we were nose to nose.

"Can I come in you?" he asked huskily.

My face burnt up as I nodded. I felt like I was going to explode and quickly pulled him into a kiss. My world shattered and I moaned his name. He growled and grunted, holding me tightly against him. I felt him pulse inside me and shivered, enjoying it. He pushed my body up and helped me settle down next to him with my sore hips.

"I think I did more to increase your pain than stop it," he said with a laugh.

I grinned and nuzzled my face into his neck, kissing softly.

"This pain I'd welcome any day," I admitted.

He chuckled and I felt his hand begin playing with my hair.

"That feels amazing," I groaned.

He shifted gently and I felt his fingers brush against my neck.

"Kisa, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did Yoko bite you?" he asked.

I pulled back, thinking, and then nodded.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

His face seemed to pale.

"You don't know anything about demons do you?" he asked in an almost condescending voice.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry, I was raised a human with no memories of my demon life, so yeah, I'm a little naïve, would you care to explain the bite? Because Hiei did it too. I just thought it was a demon thing, like that's what they did when they ejaculated," I replied, shrugging.

His eyes widened and he groaned.

"Kisa, a bite on the neck, is a symbol of a demon marking his mate," he explained.

"And that means?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Chapter Five is now up! I hope everyone still likes it! I'd LOVE to hear some more opinions. I can take criticism, but would love some good reviews too!_

_MizoresSlave: Thank you for the great review! This chapter will explain a little bit about the marking [Which you already know ha-ha], but I will definitely get on the track soon explaining her race/heritage!_

_Kisa19_

* * *

I rolled over and was pleasantly surprised so see Kurama in my hazy vision.

"Good morning to me," I mumbled.

The room smelled like sex from early that morning, and arousal from myself even now. I bit my lip and stared at his beautiful face. Gently I stroked his cheek and pushed the hair away that laid there. His eye twitched but he didn't awaken.

"Kurama," I whispered.

When he didn't open his eyes, a devious idea popped into my head. I reached down and grabbed his penis, which was surprisingly erect from morning wood. A soft groan came from him as he moved against my hand.

"Kurama, wake up," I murmured.

He grunted and his eyes fluttered open. He jumped slightly when he saw me but instantly the anxiety was gone when I squeezed him softly.

"Good morning Kisa," he mumbled in a sleep-hazed voice.

I couldn't help a soft giggle.

"You sound really sexy like that," I admitted.

He smiled softly and I saw his eye lids lower slightly and his mouth part more.

"Sorry I had to wake you like this, but you weren't responding to just my voice," I said.

"Funny, I dreamed an angel was saying my name," he said.

My cheeks heated and I leaned down, kissing his shoulder.

"So are you going to explain about the marking thing or not?" I asked.

His face instantly looked troubled.

"The act of marking is relatively complicated," he started.

I nodded, interested as I moved down, and met his eyes as I stuck out my tongue, licking his dripping erection. He stifled a gasp and thrust his hips up.

"Keep going," I urged.

He smirked and shook his head at me, but complied.

"When a demon, usually male, wants someone as his, he will mark them so they cannot be touched by another without severe complications and possibly death, and there a-are different levels of- of marking," he said.

I couldn't help but grin as he stumbled over his words. His cheeks flushed red as I sucked harder, allowing my tongue to play with the bottom of his shaft. I pulled back and winked.

"Go on Kurama, I'm listening," I murmured.

I went back to my ministrations and he quickly grabbed my head, pushing me down. I held back my gag reflex for a few moments before it became too much and I pulled up.

"Okay, there is a forced mark, which is when a demon forces a mark on another demon or human. It is a mark of slavery, and normally that of a sexual nature. These marks are painful to receive. It will only fade if a) the demon that did the marking dies, b) a new demon marks them, destroying the other demon's chi in the process, or c) the marker joins in a mutual marking thereby dispelling all other marks created. Option B is very painful on the marked and very difficult to achieve by the new marker and is thus not often done. There is also a single mark, where a demon marks another demon or human with that person's consent. Unlike a forced mark, single marks are where the receiver wishes to be marked. The process brings about high levels of serotonin, dopamine, epinephrine, and basically turns you on. This type of mark usually acts as a sort of wedding ring, a symbol of marriage, declaring the receiver as one's mate. However, since it is only one sided, the receiver is still viewed more as an object of property. The same rules apply to single marks as forced marks concerning how such a mark will fade. There is also another kind of mark, but I will explain that later," he said.

_**[Note: This is taken from **__** s/7905252/1/ written by 'InTheArmsofaTheif']**_

Everything he said came in forced speech and was very fast. He made sure not to stumble, but by the look on his face and his grip on my hair, it was a feat.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

He me my eyes and I hummed a yes in reply. His hand tightened and I felt him throb.

"Ah Kisa," he groaned.

I hummed again and he thrust hard, letting his fluids fill my mouth. I quickly swallowed and pulled back, licking up any drops that rolled out after.

"Ready to get up now?" I asked.

"Did you even listen to a word of what I said?" he asked.

"Yeah, but until we figure out if the bites cancelled each other out or whatnot, what can we do?" I asked, shrugging.

He mouth twitched but he couldn't come up with a response.

"We need to get ahold of Hiei soon," he decided.

He stood but I grabbed his hand, a thought finally entering my head.

"Yes?" he asked.

My face burnt red and I looked away, extremely embarrassed.

"Um, well, w-when Yoko bit me, it… well, it didn't hurt, it just felt really good," I murmured, "When Hiei bit me, I thought my neck was going to explode."

His face filled with confusion and he sat back down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and rubbed the spot on my neck where Yoko bit. There was no feeling of the mark, but when Kurama moved my hand, I knew there had to be something to see because he leaned closer.

"Show me where Hiei bit," he demanded.

I turned my head and he sighed.

"There both still there, but they shouldn't be, or you should be feeling some reaction to the marking effects of infidelity," he said.

I shrugged and climbed off the bed, heading to my dresser. I quickly slipped on a black bra and panties, then threw a large T-shirt over it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to shower, after that we'll get ahold of Hiei," I replied.

I grabbed my outfit to wear after the shower and headed into the bathroom.

I tossed my towel into my laundry basket and headed downstairs.

"There's the vixen," Yusuke said.

My eyebrow quirked up and Kurama sighed in annoyance.

"Yusuke, that will be no help," Kurama said sternly.

"I don't care, it's still funny," Yusuke said, grinning at me.

"Oh? It is, is it?" I asked in a sweet voice.

His eyes widened and he ran behind Kurama.

"Don't try anything, I've got a shield," he yelled.

I smirked and ran straight for Kurama, who swiftly dodged, allowing me to tackle Yusuke. He screamed in fright and I began tickling him furiously. He tried time and time again to move me but I held my ground until I was picked up. I looked up and saw green eyes.

"Okay, enough playing, time to get down to business," Kurama demanded.

"Fine, fine, buzz kill," I joked, poking his cheek.

He gave me a stern look and we all sat down at the table.

"Last I heard Hiei wouldn't be back for about a week," Yusuke said with a shrug.

"What the hell? He really is a dumb ass," I growled.

Yusuke smirked.

"Something we agree on!" he said.

We debated ways of contacting Hiei, but soon realized there was not much we could do.

"We could go find him in the Makai," I offered.

Kurama turned and gave me a 'are-you-dumb' look.

"What?"

"Kisa, you're in heat, even I can tell that!" Yusuke said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that like you shouldn't know?" I asked.

Kurama held up a hand as Yusuke opened his mouth.

"I've got this Yusuke, go on and spend some time with Keiko. I think Kisa is right about having to track Hiei, so we would be leaving soon," Kurama said.

"Yeah, sure, and try to explain _all_ of the demon quirks to her huh?" Yusuke snorted, pulling his jacket on.

I flipped him off as he left and Kurama sighed.

"Once a demon has mated, in a single mating, not a forced, they are immensely connected with their lover," he started. "And they are usually immune to other females heat or even the attractiveness of females."

"But Yusuke… isn't?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He shook his head.

"He doesn't necessarily want you, but there is some basic attraction since you've hit heat," he said.

I subconsciously chewed at my lip.

"And that's not normal, so is there something wrong with me, or him?" I asked.

"I'm thinking it's got to do with your demon type, considering the double marking should have affected you by now, this would just add another tick to the list of weird abilities you have," he said.

"Great, I have to be one of the _weird_ demons. What's next? I'm going to grow scales and have yellow teeth?" I grumbled.

His face looked amused as he stopped a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Kisa," he said.

I shrugged but stared at my hands. What if I turned out to be something really evil? What if this marking thing made Hiei and Kurama fight? What if I lost both of them? I was forced to look up by a warm hand, my eyes meeting his beautiful green ones. My eyes lowered slightly as his thumb caressed my chin.

"You're perfect no matter what you are, because you will not change inside," he whispered.

My eyes shut as I kissed him softly, tears building up. I can only hope he is right.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two chapters in a row! Yaaaaay! I hope you guys enjoy!_

_MizoresSlave: You leave the best reviews! Cookies and virtual hugs for you! It's honestly your reviews that have kept me on track so far! We'll have to see if she DOES go to the Makai, and what will happen. ^_^_

* * *

"Alright! So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

I turned quickly from the stove to see Yusuke and Kurama exchange looks.

"It's been decided, we'll be leaving tonight about nine," Kurama said.

I smiled and nodded, heading over.

"But you're not coming," he finished.

That stopped me in my tracks. I instantly narrowed my eyes on him.

"Oh, like hell! I'm NOT staying here with Genkai to get my ass kicked instead of searching for the person who could know _why_ I'm some sort of freak of nature," I demanded.

"You don't have a choice," Yusuke said.

"Boo-fucking-hoo to you too, I am going."

"No, you're not," they both snapped.

I crossed my arms in a huff and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we'll see," I sighed.

"Come on, training," Genkai said.

I saw her short form by the door and groaned.

"Seriously? I'm in the middle of c- Aaaaah!"

I let out a scream as I ducked a large pot.

"I'm sure these two can handle hamburgers," she snorted.

I gave Yusuke a look and he shot me a middle finger quickly, heading to the stove.

"Fine," I sighed.

She nodded for me to follow and I headed out.

"Kurama has told me of your predicament, and to be honest, I've never heard of it before," she said.

I could sense the slightly annoyance at not having an answer.

"It's all good; we'll find out, that's why they're going after Hiei, he apparently might know, or know someone who does," I replied.

She nodded and before I could move, hit my square in the forehead with a cigarette butt.

"Ow!" I said pointedly.

"It's time we work on your defenses, get into position and block whatever I throw at you," she ordered.

I quickly did as instructed, knowing a delay would only cause my pain.

I tried as hard as I could to cloak my energy as Genkai had taught me, but I wasn't sure how well I was doing. So far Kurama and Yusuke hadn't sensed me, but they were also caught up in talking. I held tightly onto a tree trunk, balancing myself on the branch to stop myself from falling when they stopped suddenly. I saw a cave a couple yards in front of them and assumed it must be Hiei's.

'Why would Hiei live in a cave?' I wondered to myself.

I shrugged and sat down, waiting for him to make his appearance. Soon enough, Hiei walked out, but not alone. A seemingly feminine figure followed, close to him. My nose twitched, making me jump, but the scent I got, made my heart slow in hurt.

'That right there proves his mark was a forced one, and not one of love,' I thought to myself.

Instantly Hiei looked up.

"Shit," I growled.

I turned around and dropped to the ground, running fast. I don't know why, but I got the feeling Hiei would not be happy about me spying on him, especially in his own homeland. What would he do? Kill me? Yell? I wasn't sure, but the possibilities entering my head kept my legs pumping despite how worn out I was. I closed my eyes for just a second, but it was long enough for me to trip.

"Oof," I grunted.

I tried to stand back up but found my leg bound.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snarled.

"You're such an idiot," his monotone voice snapped.

I froze, afraid to look up.

"Listen Hiei, I'm sorry for spying, I was just really cur-"

"What dumbass comes to a demon plane while in heat?" he snarled.

I looked up in surprise and saw the indignant look on his face.

"You're not mad that I was spying?" I asked.

"Hn," he replied simply.

He drew his sword and cut the plant, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me behind him.

"Ow, you can let go you know," I snapped.

"Obviously you're not to be trusted around here, since you don't seem to understand simple common sense," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes but followed until we reached the group. The look on Kurama's face scared me more than Hiei had moments ago.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yusuke demanded.

"I really wanted to find out as soon as possible! Especially since it's about _me_," I yelled.

Suddenly Kurama was in front of me, my chin stuck in his hand.

"You're foolish," he said simply, "You have no idea what could happen with you being here."

"Well excuse me for being concerned about what the hell is going on with me," I growled, surprising even myself.

"You don't need to worry! Don't you understand, I came here so you would be safe, so I could find out what's wrong without endangering you," he said, raising his voice.

I looked away, feeling slightly ashamed, and Yusuke cleared his throat.

"Now, Hiei, Mukuro, the reason we came here," Yusuke said.

Kurama moved my hair back and showed them my neck. Hiei's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" he snarled, grabbing me and yanking me close.

"That's why we're here, we don't know," Kurama said.

I couldn't help but shiver as Hiei touched his mark, making my knees weak.

"You shouldn't be able to move, let alone be standing," he said.

"This is very rare," the one named Mukuro said.

I cringed slightly as she touched me, smelling Hiei strongly on her. She either didin't notice or didn't care and inspected the bites.

"There are very few species that can live through this," she finally said.

"Yeah, well, what kind?" Yusuke asked.

"She needs to be tested, but I don't think anyone is going to be happy at the test," she said.

"Just tell us what it is," I said.

Her eyes met mine.

"If my guess is correct, you are a succubus, a demon of sexual nature," she began, "If that is true, you could seduce any man, and most women, no matter the person or their situation."

"Okay?"

Kurama sighed and I saw everyone look at Yusuke.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he demanded.

"Because, you would be the perfect test," Mukuro stated simply.

Yusuke looked at me and I groaned.

"There's no way I can do this, Keiko would kill me, and besides, I know that Yusuke will not be seduced by anyone but her," I replied.

"Yeah, really, if you wanted to get someone to seduce me, you'd have to get someone better looking," Yusuke said, a teasing tone at the edge of his voice.

Instantly my anger rose. I threw the hands off me and stomped over.

"Heh-heh I was just kidding," Yusuke said.

He started running but to my surprise, I could keep up with him.

"Not that easy," I snorted.

I jumped and landed on his back, throwing him off balance easy. He grunted as he barely caught himself.

"So, I can't seduce you because I'm not attractive huh?" I whispered against his ear.

I felt him shiver slightly, making me smirk. Something began to come over me, and I felt myself actually _wanting_ to make him succumb to me. I rose and pulled him up with effort, pushing him against a tree.

"Kisa, you don't ha-"

I shut him up by kissing him quickly. Surprisingly his lips were incredibly soft. Without hesitation, I broke through and met his tongue. I could feel him physically holding himself back, his whole body tense. I pulled back slightly and kissed across his cheek to his ear.

"It's okay Yusuke, no one besides us ever has to know," I murmured softly.

My tongue darted out, tracing the shell of his ear.

"Oh god," I heard him gasp.

"No, it's Kisa," I replied.

I captured his lobe between my lips and suckled gently, making his body wrack with tremors.

"Come on Yusuke, just give in, you know you want to," I purred, "You know I'm willing to do more than anyone you've ever met, willing to please you anyway."

As his hands claimed my hips, I felt a surge of power enter me, making me groan.

"That's right, touch me."

I was suddenly pulled roughly against him, our mouths crashing hard. He cupped my rear and lifted me slightly, pulling me so close I could feel his erection against my center. It made more energy rush into me. I opened my eyes slightly and pulled back to breathe.

"Good boy Yusuke, but I grow tired of kissing, should we move on?"

He said nothing but my back meeting the floor told me. I saw him pull his shirt off and smirked. He started for his pants but suddenly was grabbed. I was yanked up. Anger quickly built within me.

"Let me go," I snarled.

"No," Hiei said simply.

To my surprise, I could feel something hard pressed into my butt as I struggled against him. I saw Kurama talking Yusuke down and felt my power rush leaving me, but I still felt stronger than before.

"That proves my theory was correct," Mukuro muttered.

"Couldn't we have found a better way to conduct that experiment?" Kurama asked.

I could hear the stress in his voice. Finally Yusuke calmed down and our eyes met. Suddenly I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I- I don't know what came over me," I murmured.

He said nothing but I felt the tension and even fear, making me feel even worse. Well, at least one mystery was solved.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_

_Alrighty, chapter seven is finally up! I'm sorry it's taken a little while but I've just got so much going on! But I do plan on updating sooner next time! Hope you enjoy!_

_MizoresSlave: You leave the best reviews! Thank you so much!_

* * *

"So since I'm a sex demon, I can handle more than one demonic lovers mark?" I asked.

Mukuro nodded, handing me a cup. I sniffed it and decided it wasn't poisoned.

"Okay, well then, aren't succubus's supposed to steal the soul of their lover or something? Because Hiei and Kurama seem fine," I continued.

"I have a feeling you're not a full-blooded demon," she replied.

My eyebrow rose.

"Your mother and father were human, you are the descendant of a demon like Yusuke correct?"

I nodded.

"Thus, you're not a full demon," she replied.

"Okay, so what do I do about the marks? They won't cause problems right?"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"No girl, if they would, you would already be amongst a fight to claim you," he replied.

I bit my lip in thought but said nothing.

"I think we should return to the human plane," Kurama suggested, "We're pushing our luck with you being here."

"Especially since your scent is now more potent than before," Mukuro added.

"You can smell it?"

A blush came to my face.

"All demons can smell it, but you don't have to worry about the humans in your world," she explained.

"Thank god," I muttered.

I stood up as Yusuke and Kurama did, and waved at Hiei and Mukuro.

"See you later," I said, turning to head out.

"I'm coming idiot," Hiei grunted, now beside me.

That surprised me.

"Why?" I asked.

He just smirked and pushed me to follow the others.

I tasted blood and growled in annoyance.

"You don't have to be so rough."

"Sure I do, this is a physical fight," Yusuke said, "to test your strength, not your ability to fall."

"Shut it Yusuke, or did you forget earlier already?" I teased.

His face turned red and he stumbled to come up with a response. Taking advantage of his momentary floundering, I ran fast and decked him in the jaw. He stumbled back, a surprised look on his face.

"Not bad, but wouldn't do much other than piss off a demon, on a human now, that'd be deadly," he said.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"We've been at this for hours now! Can we _please_ take a break?!" I groaned.

He sighed but motioned for the ground. I sat down and rested up against a tree.

"Thank god, I feel like I'm about to die," I sighed.

"Earlier, your aura got stronger," he stated.

"When?" I replied.

His face heated up and I chuckled, realizing he meant when I seduced him.

"I felt a rush of power then, it's what drove me to keep going," I replied.

"Well, maybe that's you're power, you can take strength from your enemy," he offered.

"Great, I just have to make-out with every person that tries to hurt me," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"The detective is right," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Hiei, shirtless, sweating. I could smell his woodsy scent, drawing me in, and I couldn't help but look him over, enjoying the sight.

"I'm going to train her now," he said to Yusuke.

Yusuke waved, thankful for the break, and left. I stood and walked to Hiei.

"So what kind of training are we having master?" I asked teasingly.

His eyes brightened and he smirked.

"If you keep calling me master, we won't get any work done."

"Sorry… _master_," I murmured with a grin.

Softly I ran my fingers across his chest as I began circling him, in an almost predatory-like style. He stood perfectly still, letting me explore.

"We didn't get much foreplay before the big show last time."

"Hn, that we didn't," he replied.

Instantly I found myself pinned against a tree, my skin being scraped by the bark roughly. I winced and met his eyes. The silence seemed to stretch for hours as he stared. I soon began to feel uncomfortable and started squirming.

"Be still," he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes and tried harder to break free but his grip just tightened, getting to the point of pain. Finally I stopped and groaned.

"Not fair!" I pouted.

"Stop acting like a child, and obey your master," he said coolly.

A jolt of excitement ran through my body.

"Make me," I replied in a dangerous tone.

I immediately knew that I had made a dumb decision as I was forced to turn around. Roughly my shorts were yanked down and a hand came in contact with my lower right cheek. I winced and clenched, trying to brace myself.

"Submit and I'll stop," he whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver.

"No."

My other cheek was smacked. Back in forth in rapid succession, he bare handed my rear, heating my body up. Soon enough I was writhing and fluids seeped between my legs.

"You like it girl?" he asked.

I bit my lip but as he pinched my skin, I gave into a gasp.

"Say yes sir," he demanded.

"Yes sir," I whispered.

I let my face hit the tree and focused on the feeling as his fingers danced lower and lower, heading between my legs. My breath caught as he touched my lower lips. Gently he spread them, playing with me.

"I want to put our theory to the test," he whispered, "But not this time."

"W-Why not now?" I replied.

"Because now I'm going to train you to listen to your master and be a good bitch," he replied in a low tone.

I bit my lip and was surprised as I heard a set of feet come up.

"What are you doing Hiei? You told me you wanted help training her," Kurama said.

I could hear the annoyance and maybe anger in his voice. I was swung around and pushed onto my knees.

"Yes Kurama, and I plan on us doing just that."

Confusion flashed across the kitsune's face but then I saw lust immediately fill his eyes. It almost scared me.

"Kurama?" I asked softly.

To my surprise, his eyes flashed and stayed gold.

"I'll be back," he replied.

As he walked into the trees, I looked up at Hiei. He just smirked and forced my head back to where Kurama walked. Out walked Yoko. He looked even taller from my position on the ground as he walked up.

"Nice to see you again little one," he said softly.

I shivered as his voice melted over me.

"Yoko," I murmured.

Instantly my hair was yanked.

"Girl, you have much to learn about associating with your masters," Hiei growled.

"Now, now, Hiei, don't be too rough on her, she's only in the beginning," Yoko said.

I silently thanked him but realized he wasn't going to be any kinder as he made me stand up by pulling my hair. I said nothing but the urge to yell at them grew more as they taunted and belittled me.

"She's strong, most would have broken down from anger or sadness by now," Yoko muttered.

"Hn, you think I'd pick a weakling for a mate?" Hiei retorted.

Yoko said nothing and suddenly my world went dark, a piece of cloth resting against my eyes.

"For this training, you will be completely blind," Yoko said, "You will have to fully trust us."

"If you even resist in the slightest, you will be punished," Hiei added.

I nodded and felt fear crawl up in my gullet like bile, burning at my self-control. It was hard to hear but I could faintly notice them walking around me. They said nothing, increasing my anxiety. I felt sweat build up on my forehead due to the strain of trying to hear them, trying to find out what they were planning. Suddenly my head was yanked forward.

"Open," Hiei demanded.

I complied just to feel his large erection press against my mouth, forcing it wider.

"Come on sweet, I know you can open wider than that, you did it not too long ago for Kurama," Yoko's velvety voice said.

A blush rose to my cheeks and I opened my mouth wider, causing a twinge of pain to run through my jaw.

"Good girl," he purred.

I felt Hiei's hand delve into my hair and tighten, holding me still. It began gently but soon saliva ran down my chin as he thrust hard and fast, as if her were fucking my face. A couple times I coughed and had to hold back a gag as he hit my throat. He withdrew and I waited until a stinging pain crossed my cheek with a loud snap. Tears came to my eyes from the force of the blow and I gasped a breath in surprise.

"If you're going to be a slave, you will take everything we can give without complaint or issue," Hiei growled.

"Up, now," Yoko demanded.

I stood and my hands were grabbed and bound tightly behind my back.

"Step out of your shorts," he added.

With guidance I stepped out and was lead somewhere. Man, my cheek really hurt.

"Don't even complain in your mind," Hiei stated.

I almost replied but shut my mouth, thinking better of it.

"You're learning," Yoko said, "That deserves a reward."

"What are you thinking?" Hiei asked.

Their voices dropped below my hearing range and I waited impatiently. Gently I felt a large hand go up my chest, the sharp nails tracing a painful line up my torso. After a moment I felt my shirt being moved and heard the ripping of material. Thank god that was a cheap shirt. Cold air blasted my chest and I almost regretted not wearing a bra, until a warm mouth covered my nipple, while a hand worked on the other. My head tilted back slightly as a skilled tongue worked gently around my peak. His lips claimed it and he began sucking, a moan rising in my throat. Wait, was I allowed to moan? I wasn't sure.

"You may moan," Hiei said.

I jumped as I heard his voice dangerously close to my ear. My hair was pulled to the side and I almost had an orgasm as he licked the mark. My knees buckled but I was held up while my chest was pulled closer to Yoko. I tried to hold in my moans but little squeaks kept coming out. Yoko switched sides and the pleasure started all over, making my burning need more painful. Yoko pulled away and I whined. To my surprise, I was bent over. Hands caught my shoulders and my head was guided to a hard cock, presumably Yoko's.

"My turn little one," Yoko said.

It was harder to work his erection because it was longer than Hiei's, but I managed to not gag or cough this time, at the expense of my eyes watering so bad it looked like I was crying.

"Start Hiei, she is ready," Yoko said, startling me out of my concentration.

I couldn't stifle a jump as I felt Hiei push against my wet entrance. He didn't hesitate and shoved straight in. I whimpered in my mind and felt Yoko tighten his grip on me, making sure I wouldn't fall.

"Steady Kisa, the best is yet to come."

Boy, was I in for a big surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm so glad get more reviews! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I'm going to try to stay a little serious at parts for the story-plot's sake, but the smut WILL continue! Promise ;]_

_BlAcKhEaRt2071 and IComeInPeace: Thank you for the favorite!_

_Luckyxtrick: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, the favorite, and the follow! I really hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Stop!" Yoko demanded.

I froze and heard him and Hiei let out a growl. Confusion filled my thoughts as my blindfold was pulled off. My hands were released and I was suddenly dressed, being pushed behind Hiei and Yoko.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shut up," Hiei warned.

I peeked between their shoulders to see a large man. He stood about half a foot taller than Yoko with extremely pale skin, so pale I could see the veins and everything under his skin. His hair was shoulder-length and raven black in color, with perfectly white eyes inset in a sickly-scrawny face above a large nose with a thick-lipped mouth to follow. In the middle of his chest was an enormous gaping hole, with throbbing veins holding it open, causing a pulsing to occur in the cavity and giving it the appearance of breathing. His arms and legs were inhumanly long compared to his size, while his fingers were at least five inches long and the nails barely shorter. His appearance made my skin crawl.

"I- want- the- girl."

My skin began to crawl and I clutched onto Yoko's arm as I felt my body almost bend to his will. His voice was like liquid lava pouring onto my mind, even with the gasps between each word.

"Yoko, what's going on? His voice, it's-"

Yoko silenced me with a look and I wanted to cry. It was frightening. This repulsive man wanted me, according to what he said, and my body reacted as if it would listen to every word he said. His white eyes felt like they were trained on me.

"You- can- not- protect her," he said.

"Hn, we'll see," Hiei replied.

In a flash he was almost invisible, swinging at the man, who somehow managed to repel every attack with his nails.

"Hiei, stop, perhaps we should find out his motive?" Yoko said.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Hiei returned to our side.

"Fine," he said.

"She belongs- to me," the man said.

"How the hell do you figure that?" I snapped.

I tried to step forward but Yoko and Hiei each grabbed an arm.

"You are Kisa- I- am Dekumo- your rightful- owner- after- your parents- sold you- to me," he said.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"My parents died when I was nine creep, get your facts right," I hissed.

"Your- human parents- yes," he replied.

"Please, explain," I urged.

He just walked forward. Instantly my- could I call them both mates?- put me out of view.

"I'm not- going- to hurt her," he said.

Something about his tone made me believe him. I pushed the men aside and let the man touch me. He pressed his palm to my forehead and memories flashed rapidly through my head, causing blinding pain to fill me. I cried out but he held me up, never removing his hand. It soon became too much and I fell into blackness, unable to focus on any thoughts.

As I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see darkness. I tried to call out but lack of hydration made my voice crack and fail, ending in a coughing fit. In an instant the door was opened and five figures rushed in, flipping on the lights. I cringed and shielded my eyes.

"Thank goodness!" Keiko cried.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to sleep for weeks," Yusuke grumbled.

I glared at him but it was lost as Kurama shoved a glass of water into my hands, pushing it to my mouth.

"You need to drink," he said softly.

I didn't argue and sipped the water gladly, enjoying the cold fluids coating my throat.

"Never do something so foolish again," Kurama scolded.

"Sorry father," I retorted in a playfully angry tone.

He said nothing but I felt bad as I saw the worry in his eyes.

"So what happened anyway?" Yusuke asked, "We got the basics, but no one knows what happened when you passed out."

"He showed me my memories," I said.

"How do you know it's not a trick?" Keiko asked.

"Because, it's the same things I dreamed about when I was little," I murmured, "I'd just forgotten all about them."

"Can you explain what he meant then?" Kurama asked.

I shrugged.

"Right now it's all a jumble," I replied.

"It'll clear up, it's the side effect of a life-time's memories being forced into your mind," Genkai said.

I nodded and swung my feet to the side, standing with Kurama and Yusuke's help.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days," Keiko replied.

I sighed and let my head drop. As soon as I smelled myself, I jolted straight up.

"Well, I hope you all don't mind, but I really need to shower," I said.

"Please, do," Yusuke said, holding his nose.

I could tell he was just playing but I still slapped him for good measure. When Keiko grabbed his ear, I knew he was in for a good long talking. Yusuke, Keiko, and Genkai left the room, leaving me with Kurama and Hiei.

"I would like to help you bathe, you're too weak to do it alone," Kurama said softly.

I nodded and caught Hiei's eyes. He seemed angry, but was trying to hide it. Kurama led me to the bathroom and had me sit on the toilet while he adjusted the water. To my surprise, he pulled out some sweet-smelling bath salts and bubbles as he plugged the tub.

"I guess I'm taking a bath?"

"Yes, you need to relax and these salts contain plants from the makai to help soothe you," he said.

I nodded and stood, beginning to undress myself. I was stopped and he continued where I left off, making quick piles of my clothes. I bit my lip as he accidentally brushed my nipple with the back of his hand. Damn heat!

"Sorry," he apologized.

I said nothing but nodded in understanding. I stopped the water and tested it with my toe, finding it at the perfect temperature. I quickly slid in, letting the water engulf me.

"Oh god, this is amazing," I moaned.

He chuckled softly and I heard him moving around. Deciding to ignore it, I let myself drift closer and closer to a meditation like state.

"Sit up Kisa," he whispered.

I opened my eyes, and was surprised to be met with his naked body. He lifted me up and slid in behind me. I felt awkward as we situated around in the small tub, but once he pulled me back against his chest, it felt wonderful. His muscles tightened and relaxed against me as he ran his hands up and down my arms, lulling me into a relaxed state.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I'm in a tub of heaven with the most amazing man on earth with me," I whispered with a grin.

"I'm sure there are much better you could be sharing this bath with," he said teasingly.

I shifted to look at him and pulled his hair, guiding him down. I gently kissed him and let my fingers play with the strand of hair.

"You sorely under-estimate yourself," I murmured.

His eyes stared intensely into mine and he kissed me again.

"Come, let's get you clean," he said.

I nodded and sat up, letting his hands work a loofa across my back. I took to cleaning the rest of my body and soon let him wash my hair. It was overall very relaxing. After the bath, he insisted on carrying me to the room, and from there tucking me into bed.

"I know you just spent two days sleeping, but you need to sleep some more," he said.

I pouted and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed.

"Lay with me?" I asked.

Yes, I was practically begging for his attention, but I really wanted him near me, especially after what had happened. He smiled and climbed into the bed beside me. It didn't take long for me to realize another reason I wanted him near me. He smelt so good, and his skin felt soft against mine. As he began stroking my hair, I felt the arousal build in me. Nothing had gotten finished the other day and I could feel the tension from it flood me.

"You know, we never finished," I murmured.

"You need sleep now, not that," he said.

I whimpered and ran my hand down his chest, tracing the line of his waistband.

"Please?" I begged.

I felt him breathe deep and sigh.

"You're going to be the death of me," he hissed.

He stopped my hand from trailing further and pushed me onto my back.

"If we're going to play, it is going to be by my rules, I don't want you hurting yourself," he said.

I nodded and gasped as he cupped my breasts. He gently wrapped my nipple in his mouth, tweaking the other one softly. I felt another person enter the room and instantly Hiei's scent filled my nostrils.

"Damn it fox, she needs to rest," Hiei snapped.

Kurama sat up and I felt their eyes meet in an almost-glare.

"Would this not tire her out and relax her body?" Kurama retorted proudly.

I blushed and sat up, pulling the covers up around me.

"Listen guys, I don't want anything started," I murmured.

"Go get her food, then you can do what you wish," Hiei grunted.

Kurama hesitated, but nodded as if Hiei said something without speaking, confusing me. Then I remembered, Hiei had telepathy.

"I'll be back," Kurama promised.

I nodded and he left the room.

"You don't have to worry about me Hiei, I'm not going to break or something," I said.

He said nothing but just stared out of the window.

"If you're going to be in here, can you at least come sit with me?"

Again I was met with silence, until I heard his clothes moving and looked up to see him crawl onto the bed. He sat in the spot Kurama had just vacated without looking at me. I hesitantly reached out. When he didn't stop me, and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. It was hard to remember that even though it was just sexual, he had marked me as one of his. That had to mean something right? Or was it really just because I was a good lay? I smirked as I realized I just complimented myself on my sexual acts even though I've never really been given too much response on what I was really like. I gasped in surprise as his fingers began playing with my hair, startling me out of my thoughts.

"You think foolish thoughts," he grunted.

"Well excuse me for being a woman," I snorted.

He yanked my head back, making me wince in pain, and stared into my eyes.

"You're not just some random woman I decided to make a mate, you have potential, and I claimed you as mine because I didn't want another experiencing it," he said.

To my surprise I felt tears build in my eyes. That's the closest thing to a compliment he's ever given me. He released his iron grip and rubbed my scalp softly.

"Surely you realize how special you are, having two powerful men wanting you as their own, and if you can't see that, then you're hopeless."

I felt a twinge of anger at the suggested insult and sent a glare at him, but it easily melted as I thought about his words.

"So are you really just a big softie under a hard shell, because I wouldn't expect any of this from you," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"It's not like I'm professing love to you girl, I'm stating why I chose you," he replied.

I sighed and crossed my arms. It was the best I would get.

"Thank you," I replied.

I kissed him gently and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up as Kurama came in and he smiled softly.

"Okay, time to eat, and then you will sleep," he said.

I pouted, realizing that meant no release, and Hiei snorted.

"And women say _men_ think about only one thing," he growled.

"You can't say you wouldn't react the same way if you were in heat," I snapped.

He just chuckled.

"If I were in heat, you'd better run girl, because you would receive no mercy or sympathy when I took you," he retorted, climbing off the bed.

I rolled my eyes but saw the look in his eyes, knowing he was serious.

"So male demons go into heat too?"

"Yes, but it's different than yours in a way," Kurama said.

"How?" I asked.

"Eat, sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning," he said.

I grumbled beneath my breath about him being a mother hen but was shut up by a spoon being forced into my mouth. Damn his good cooking! He chuckled at my reaction and sat down.

"I can feed myself," I said with a snippy tone.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't get to enjoy doing it, now, shut up and eat," he ordered.

Hiei smirked at my discomfort as he left through the window and I sighed, giving into Kurama.


	9. Chapter 9

Back from my hiatus! It's short but moves the story along. Don't worry, smut will return soon! ^_^

* * *

It took almost another whole day to get over the fatigue that my "owner" had put me through. Also said person had since disappeared. The upside was that I had Hiei and Kurama almost waiting on me hand and foot… well, Hiei not so much. Speaking of the little devil, he wouldn't stop staring at me. I threw my book down and met his eyes.

"If you're going to sit around and stare at me, you could at least be useful and rub my feet or something," I teased.

He just looked away as Yusuke laughed.

"I don't think you're going to get that one whipped Kisa," he chuckled.

"Quit teasing her Yusuke," Kurama chided, coming back from the kitchen.

I spotted the large mug and the scent of warm apple cider drifted towards me. I nearly melted, scooting over for him to sit by me. He shook his head while handing me the mug.

"I have to do some research with Koenma about the sucubi and the man who claims to own you," he said.

I began to pout but realized there were more important things at hand than my emotions.

"Can I do anything to help? I can do some local research at the library for humans views on us," I offered.

"No," Hiei and Kurama simultaneously declined.

"Guys, lighten up," Yusuke chimed in.

Before I could react, he was over by me, yanking me to my feet.

"It's not healthy to keep us younglings in the house 24/7," he joked.

"Yeah, old meanies!"

I stuck my tongue out and Kurama smirked.

"You do realize I'm two years younger than you technically?"

"And technically I'm a demon that can protect herself, so ha!" I retorted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose but stayed quiet.

"Fine weakling, get yourself killed," Hiei said.

"Thank you I- Wait a minute!" I snapped.

Yusuke held his stomach laughing until I elbowed his gut. His red face said I hit right on target.

"Just be careful Kisa," Kurama muttered.

I nodded and kissed him gently, before heading to the door.

"Cool your jets vixen, I'm coming with," Yusuke called.

I waited until he caught up and we headed down to the street.

"So, you think our books will miss something Koenma's missed?" Yusuke asked.

I looked over at him and saw he was staring at the sky, hands behind head.

"Nah, I just wanted to get out of the house and at least pretend to be useful," I replied truthfully.

His head snapped towards me and I looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean pretend?" he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want him or anyone else to know how terrible I felt. It was my fault everyone had to work so hard, and be inconvenienced searching for things about me. I should have just stayed human somehow, with my boring life, with Ron….

"Holy shit, Ron!" I yelled.

Yusuke jumped back out of my way as I began running.

"Ron?" he asked.

"My technical husband!" I replied.

"Oh, that boring douche?"

I sent a glare to which he raised his hands in surrender.

"That 'boring douche' is- was my life partner," I muttered.

Finally we arrived at the place I used to call home. Strangely it had changed. The house was now a pale yellow, with red shutters and doors.

"Looks different," Yusuke mumbled.

"That's because it is."

I opened the door just to smack it into a man. He turned and to my surprise, it wasn't Ron, but a suavely dressed man with sharp blonde haircut and glasses.

"Ron honey, were you expecting company?" he yelled, giving me a wary eye.

'Ron honey?' I questioned to myself.

To my surprise, Ron came through the doorway, wearing an apron and holding a little kid. He was smiling but that stopped instantly as he saw me.

"Kisa, I thought you were in hiding?" he asked.

I shrugged, trying to make sense of it all.

"So, um, I guess you know now, why I wasn't happy," he said softly.

"How long had you known?" I asked.

"About a year, but I didn't want to hurt you," he answered.

I nodded and leaned against Yusuke when he offered his arm.

"I'm glad you're finally able to be happy Ron," I replied.

I gave him a genuine smile and he offered one in return.

"You're always welcome to visit," the man beside Ron said.

I thanked him and left with Yusuke, feeling extremely confused. Did I make the past year of his life unbearable? I don't know how I'd feel, knowing I was completely unable to be with the person I thought loved me because I didn't like that gender.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'm just glad I'm not hurting him anymore," I whispered.

"You didn't hurt him intentionally Kisa, he chose not to come out to you," he insisted.

I just shrugged. We continued walking in silence until we realized we were nearing the edge of town.

"Should we turn back?" I asked.

"Do you feel up to it?"

I looked up at the sky with the beautifully painted background of the setting sun and felt a little bit of peace wash over me.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

We made a hairpin turn and suddenly dozens of black figures surrounded us.

"Sorry girly, I don't think so," the tallest of them of the group growled.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Yusuke demanded.

I was clutched tightly against him since they surrounded us inflexibly. Determination swallowed up his relaxed features as the man stepped closer.

"I'm Tiaho, messenger and delivery aide of the Silver Ring Society, and I'm here to collect my delivery," he said, his masked face cracking into a large grin as he reached for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I'm trying to move the story along.

* * *

*Yu Yu Group*

"Just who the hell is the Silver Ring Society?" Kuwabara demanded.

Yusuke shrugged, wincing painfully and reaching to rub the extremely sore muscle in his neck.

"Damn if I know, we should call that brat, he probably knows, all I know is they're the ones who were after her before then kind of backed off," Yusuke replied.

"Does Kurama know yet? Or the shrimp?"

"Where is Kisa?" Kurama demanded, "And what do I not know?"

Yusuke looked embarrassed before anger covered his features.

"Apparently there is some group called the Silver Ring Society t-"

"What about the Silver Ring Society?" Hiei commanded, jumping in through the window.

"They took Kisa."

"What?!" Kurama yelled.

His face showed the slightest hint of rage but his eyes said it all, as they slowly turned gold. Hiei's eyes matched the intensity of Kurama's as he stared at Yusuke.

"Don't go fox boy on us yet Kurama, we need to find them first," Yusuke said.

"And just how did they get ahold of her?" Kurama asked calmly.

"They surrounded us, there had to be at least fifteen, and each one was an elemental controller. I had no chance. I did my best, and took about half out, but they managed to knock the shit out of me," Yusuke grumbled.

"Let's go," Kurama ordered.

"Go? Where?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Makai," Hiei said simply.

Kuwabara sighed.

"I'll keep an eye out for her around here in case they didn't take her there," he muttered.

"Thank you Kuwabara," Kurama said kindly.

The three demons left in a hurry, leaving Kuwabara worried about their new friend.

*Kisa's POV*  
It was unnerving, the way the men stared at me. The worst part was there were so many so it's not like I could use my powers to get out of this, and they knew my powers apparently. I tried to look past the men as I heard a door open but their huge hulking bodies made that

"She is delicious boss," one of the men murmured.

"Stand your ground, she is not yours."

The voice that answered the grunt worker made my whole body ache. It felt like his voice crawled from my toes to my head, making me feel extremely warm. I looked up as the men parted their human wall and someone stepped into it. He was beautiful. Nothing near my Kurama or Hiei because he was simply TOO pretty. His features were soft and framed by long white hair. There seemed to be nothing masculine about him except his body shape and that was even on the thin side.

"So are you a man or what?" I sneered.

I was trying to pretend I was tough but I think we both knew I wasn't.

"Ah, so you're a comedian?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes, when I have a muse for humor," I retorted.

His mouth widened even more with his smile, showing perfect white teeth. Hell, he might be prettier than me!

"You really are a doll, now, I need you to come with me," he said, offering his hand.

I just stared at the appendage like it was a snake.

"You think I'm dumb?" I asked.

"Let's try this again, come with me, or these men have their way with you like they're all itching to my little succubus," he purred.

His eyes narrowed with the threat and I looked around nervously. All eyes were on me. I grabbed his hand quickly. He was the least threatening at the moment.

"Good girl."

I was quickly ushered down long hallways and into a large room with a large group of men.

"This is the succubus? I expected something more," one commented.

I simply glared at him.

"Trust me Daikyo, I've been watching her, she's a hellion," the man replied.

"You've been spying on me?!" I snapped, yanking away from him.

The men collectively chuckled, sending chills up my spine. I was in no way safe here, but I felt like the worst had yet to come.

*Yu Yu Group*

"I can't believe you let her get captured!" Hiei snapped.

"It's not my fault! I didn't expect a fucking ambush from an army," Yusuke snarled back.

They jumped down outside of Mukuro's cave and she promptly exited.

"So the girl was taken?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yusuke asked.

"Idiot, word travels easily when something rare has entered the hands of slave traders," Hiei replied coolly.

"S-Slave traders?" Yusuke gulped.

Panic was written across his face.

"Yes Yusuke, our mate was taken by men who will sell her to other men who will do to her as they please so they can make money," Kurama rumbled bitterly.

"Shit, can you help us Mukuro?" Yusuke practically begged.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Do you know where they reside?" Kurama replied.

She simply nodded.

"It will be a struggle to get to her. They are in the ningenkai," she said.

"So why is that difficult?" Yusuke asked.

*Kisa's POV*

This had to be worse than the hell humans described, or damn near it. I struggled against the white haired man, whom I had learned was named Koihiro, and snarled at him.

"Come come girl, it won't be that bad, on the contrary, you'll enjoy it I'm sure," he murmured.

His breath caused shivers up my neck as he moved down.

"I doubt that girly," I snipped.

He met my eyes and winked.

"I may have a feminine face but that's does not continue lower, I promise."

I couldn't help the little spark of stimulation his insinuation ignited. Suddenly he startled a moan out of me by kissing behind my knee. That was a sensitive spot. How the hell had he found it? Damn it, that's right, he had been watching me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Someone has to sample the wares to be sure they are good enough to sell."

My heart stopped.

"You're _selling_ me?!" I screeched.

He just nodded and continued his ministrations, clouding my thoughts. Damn this heat and damn my sex drive!

"Just give in Kisa, the faster you cooperate, the faster it will be done, besides, it's not like you'll be cheating, your breed of demon is meant for this," he said, smirking.

"Why does that sound like an insult?"

"Oh, on the contrary, I'm sure every woman wished she could fuck every man and blame it on her breed," he replied.

Bastard! I kicked at him but he held my legs down, running his hands up under my skirt and gripping my panties. I tried my hardest to squeeze my knees shut but was thwarted by his arms forcing them open.

"You won't win this," he said, before disappearing between my legs.


End file.
